theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part-Time Job Problems
My 8th Fanfiction, Feedback is appreciated. The siblings are playing in the front yard, with the exception of Lori, Leni, and Luna, who are talking with there parents. -Well girls.-Mr. Loud started to explain.-You're the only kids we think are old enough to have this opportunity, brcause you're the only ones old enough, you can get part time jobs! -Why should we get jobs?-Lori asked. -You could use the experience, and it will probably help you decide what kind of job you want when you start working full time.-Rita answered. -Do we have to?-Leni asked. -No, we're just throwing the suggestion out there.-Rita and Mr. Loud replied. As soon as they finished saying that, they look and see the girls ran off. -Hey guys.-Lincoln said.-Why weren't you playing with us earlier? -Mom and Dad were telling us that we should consider getting jobs.-Luna replied.-But there's no way that's happening. -I kinda think you should too.-Lincoln commented.-It doesn't seem like a bad idea. -I would much rather spend time with you guys than spend my summer cooped up in some boring place.-Leni added. -Oh, that's nice Leni, want to play in a water balloon fight we've been setting up?-Lincoln asked. -Sure!-Lori, Leni, and Luna replied. The kids begin playing with the water balloons, and afterwards, the siblings are all in bed, with the exception of the three oldest, who were in Lori and Leni's room, talking about earlier. -So, part time jobs.-Luna said.-What a ridiculous idea! -Yeah!-Leni continued.-Like we would do that when we could be hanging with our younger siblings. -I'm kinda glad you guys rejected the offer.-Lori told them.-I don't think you would've done well, you probably couldn't take it. -Oh yeah.-Luna replied.-If you could take it but not us, how come you turned down the offer as well? -Well, I just didn't want to do it!-Lori replied.-But I have way more experience in the work field anyways. -Like?-Leni asked. -Like, umm...ummm...-Lori said. -See, you probably wouldn't do well either!-Luna replied. -I would do better than you guys.-Lori commented angry. -Are you making this a contest?-Leni asked. -Maybe I am!-Lori answered. So the girls agreed that tomorrow they would go get part time jobs, and whoever keeps their job the longest wins. -Good luck ladies.-Lori told them.-You'll need it. -So the girls went to bed ready to start the contest tomorrow. -Morning girls.-Lori said.-Ready to start? -Yes.-Leni and Luna replied. The girls begin searching in a newspaper for jobs. -Ooh!-Leni exclaimed.-Convince Store Clerk, that doesn't sound hard. -Ice Cream Truck Driver, needs drivers license, and good people skills.-Lori read.-I might be interested in that. -Found anything Luna?-Leni asked. -No.-Luna answered. -Hey, can we see that paper when you're done?-Lana asked.-Lincoln and I are making a paper model rollercoaster. -Rollercoaster, that's it!-Luna exclaimed.-That one amusement park on 3rd needs a new rollercoaster operator! -So we all have our jobs selected.-Lori said.-We just need to actually get the job. So the girls finished their breakfast, and went out to go get the jobs they want. Luna is talking with the boss at FunMuseLandia,the best amusement park in Royal Woods. -Well Luna, why should you get a job here?-The manager asked. -Well Mr. Groening, I am really passionate about making kids have fun, and what kid doesn't have fun on a rollercoaster? -I like the attitude, but I'm not sure passion is enough.-Mr. Groening replied.-I'll see how you do today, so you're hired, for now. -Thank you!-Luna said.-You won't regret this! -I better not.-Mr. Groening said.-Martin, show Luna how to power the rides. Meanwhile of at Polka-Dots Convince Store, Leni is speaking with the manager. -Mr. Brooks, I know you know about my past problems with money, but I'm ready to put all that behind me to work the register.-Leni replied.-I need this job. -I'm gonna go ahead and give you a trial run today, do well, and the job is yours.-Mr. Brooks replied.-Dan, show Leni how to work the register. -Thank you for the opportunity.-Leni replied. Meanwhile while at Red Rabbit portable ice cream services, Lori is trying to get her job. -Mr. Simon, I would be a great ice cream salesperson, because I don't take no for an answer, and my great people skills will get people buying from me!-Lori said. -Well Lori, you seem to be a very great driver, and you clearly want to work here, welcome to the Red Rabbit team Lori.-Mr. Simon replied.-Nelson, give Lori her route. -Thanks Mr. Simon!-Lori said happily. -Those girls are gonna lose the contest for sure now.-Lori, Leni, and Luna said after leaving the interview room. -Alright new girl.-Martin said.-This lever is for the speed, this blue button starts the ride, and the green button stops the ride, got it. -Got it!-Luna replied. -Good.-Martin replied.-We're starting you off on the Tilt-a-Whirl. -Alright.-Luna replied.-You all go in there, everyone else, you'll get the next couple of rides. -Excuse me.-A young boy asked.-Could you make the ride go really fast? -I'll see what I can do little dude.-Luna replied.-But first, you have to promise me you're gonna have fun on this ride! -I promise!-The boy replied. Luna powered the ride up, and after a while, speeds the machine up a little faster than normal, much to everyone's satisfaction. -That was the best ride ever!-The boy exclaimed. -I really am not regretting this decision!-Mr. Groening said.-Luna, I've never been this impressed by an employee on their first day! -Thanks boss!-Luna replied.- That means a lot. At the convenience store. -Thanks for the help Dan!-Leni said. -Don't mention it.-Dan replied. -Hello mister.-Leni said as she began scanning the customer's items. -Hi!-The man replied. -Is this all?-Leni asked. -Yes.-The man answered. -$4.32.-Leni said. The man pays and gets his change. -Thanks lady!-The man said. -Good job Loud.-Mr. Brooks said. -Thanks!-Leni exclaimed. On the road. -Look!-Some kids exclaimed.-The ice cream truck! -Hey kids!-Lori exclaimed.-Who wants some ice cream?! -Can I get a Missile pop?-One of the kids asked. -Maybe, but we're having a sale, two Missile Pops, for the price of two!-Lori exclaimed. -Sold.-The kid replied. -I want to get some of that two for the price of two action!-Some other kids exclaimed. -Alright.-Lori said.-One at a time! -Wow miss Lori, that was an amazing run.-Mr.Simon said.-You sold 5 times more missile pops than anyone else on the team. -I told you I was the right girl for the job.-Lori replied. That night the girls returned home with happy looks, Luna placed her FunMuseLandia vest and name tag on the rack, Leni did the same, but she didn't have a vest, and Lori did the same except with her Red Rabbit driver's hat. -So girls, how was the job today?-Lori asked.-Mine was great, but I expected that. -So was mine!-Leni and Luna replied. -The Tilt-a-Whirl was more packed then it has been in 5 years!-Luna exclaimed.-All because of me and my ability to make even the most boring rides fun! -Everyone was so happy when I finished with them!-Leni exclaimed. -So I see you took our advice.-Mr. Loud noted. -We're really proud of you!-Mom said tearing up.-My little babies are all grown up! -We all are proud of you guys.-Luan said.-Except for Lynn, she's just jealous. -We made a special cake for you.-Lisa spoiled.-I'm sorry, there was no room in my brain for the suprise. -That's really sweet.-Luna joked.-But I need to hit the hay, I'm really tired after today. -Me too!-Leni said.-I need to be at work early tomorrow. -I need to go to bed for work as well.-Lori finished. -Goodnight guys.-The three oldest told their family. -So what now?-Lana asked. -We eat the cake!-Lola said.-It's too beautiful to go to waste! The next morning, the girls head to their jobs. -Faster, Faster, Faster!-A boy was screaming from the ride. -You got it dude!-Luna said. -Wheee!-The riders exclaimed.-This can't be beat! -Um, excuse me.-The next boy in line said.-Can you slow down the ride a little bit when I ride it? -Hmm, slow ride, equals not popular ride.-Luna thought to herself.-Enjoy the ride little dude. The ride starts and Luna goes against the kids wishes, and speeds the ride up faster than ever before, when the ride stops the kid runs off screaming. -Mommy!-The boy was screaming. A couple of the other visitors were considering riding the ride, but after seeing the boy screaming, move away to other rides, angering the boss. -Luna!-Mr. Groening yelled. -Sorry boss.-Luna said nervously. Over at the convenience store. -Can I get a pack of smokes?-An old man asked. -Ok, but my sister Lisa says they aren't the best for you.-Leni replied. -You know what.-The old man groaned.-I'll go buy my cigarettes where I can purchase them without some know-it-all telling me about smokes not being the best for me! -Loud!-Mr. Brooks said angrily.-Rule number one, the customer is always entitled to their purchase! -I didn't mean to make him go somewhere else!-Leni replied.-He just took it the wrong way! -I'm sorry I raised my voice Leni, but don't let it happen again.-Mr. Brooks said. -Ok boss. On the road. -Detour, no turning left.-Lori read.-But I need to go left for my route! Lori turns right instead, and after her shift, returns to the station having made no sales. -What is the deal today Lori?!-Mr. Simon.-You sold almost no ice cream at all! -A detour made me not follow my route.-Lori answered. -Was the music of the ice cream truck playing?-Mr. Simon asked. -Well, no.-Lori answered. -Unacceptable!-Mr. Simon exclaimed.-You still could've made plenty of sales, had your music been playing! -Sorry boss.-Lori said.-Please don't fire me. -I really should fire you, but because of how great you did yesterday, you have one more chance, don't waste it. -Thanks boss!-Lori exclaimed.-You won't be disappointed! The girls return home to see everyone playing happily in the front yard, they walk in not letting each other know they had issues at work. -So how was work, because my day was great!-Luna lied. -Mine was too!-Lori and Leni lied. -Well that's just great.-They told each other.-Well, I'm going to bed, night. The girls wake up for work, and come downstairs to see the kids enjoying smiley face pancakes. -How are my sweet little girls doing?-Rita asked.-Want some smiling pancakes? -No thanks.-They replied.-Just some coffee for the way. The girls all arrive at work to see not so happy looks on their boss's faces. -Luna!-Mr. Groening complained.-Have you read the employee handbook? -No boss.-Luna said. -Well, it clearly states that of somebody pukes on the ride you are operating, it is your responsibility to clean it.-Mr. Groening continued.-And the past two days, you've left the vomit all over the Tilt-a-Whirl! -Sorry boss, it won't happen again!-Luna replied. -It know it won't!-Mr. Groening said.-Because I'm making sure of it! For today, you'll be operating the Sup-Da-Loop! -Is that the ride whose slogan is, "we guaranty you'll barf riding this"?-Luna asked. -Yes, normally I operate it, but if I think if you operate it, you won't leave barf all over your ride anymore.-Mr. Groening finished. Over at Polka Dots convenience store. -Loud, I was checking the profit in the register, and it turns out we're in the Red.-Mr. Brooks said. -That's bad, but why do you think I'm responsible for this?-Leni asked. -I think you've been giving people too much change.-Mr. Brooks said.-Nobody's faces were lighting up getting their change, until you show up, and start giving them extra change. -Oh my, maybe I did give them too much.-Leni said. -So tonight, you'll be working unpaid overtime.-Mr. Brooks said.-We might get back to the green if you can do that. -Understood.-Leni said. -Good.-Mr. Brooks replied. At the ice cream truck station. -Ms. Loud, I was restocking your truck this morning when I made a shocking discovery.-Mr. Simon complained. -What boss?-Lori asked nervously. -You didn't properly store the ice cream!-Mr. Simon yelled.-I open your truck and the back was covered in melted ice cream! -Sorry, Lori replied. -It's ok, but tonight before you leave, you're cleaning every truck's interior.-Mr. Simon continued. -Yes sir.-Lori replied. -That's the spirit, now go make some sales! Over at FunMuseLandia. -Stupid barf.-Luna complained cleaning some rollercoaster cars.-Why don't they just hire a janitor?! -Yay, the Sup-Da-Loop is open!-A huge crowd of kids exclaimed. -Enjoy the ride little guys!-Luna said still happy about giving kids a fun time. -Wheee!-A boy exclaimed on the ride.-Uh oh, I think I'm gonna... The kid can't finish his sentence without barfing, and soon every other kid on the ride does the same. -Oh man, that's a lot of barf.-Luna complained. At Polka Dots convenience store. -$20 on pump number 3.-An adult man said. -Alright.-Leni said.-There we are, ok that'll be $20 dollars. -What the?-The man said.-That car on pump 30 just pulled up, and somehow they are using the gas pump, they haven't even paid yet! -Whoops!-Leni exclaimed.-I put the money on the wrong pump, so how about I put it on the right pump and you don't pay another $20. -Leni!-Mr. Brooks yelled.-We can't afford to go $20 dollars further into the Red. -But Mr. Brooks, I made a mistake, and I'm not going to make this man pay double for my mistakes!-Leni replied. -Loud, if you want this job, you better not mess up for the rest of the day, because you are walking on very thin ice young lady!-Mr. Brooks said. -Yes sir.-Leni replied. On the road, Lori is speaking with Bobby via the phone. -OMG Bobby that's hilarious.-Lori said happily.-LOL Bobby. No, you're way cuter! Lori gets an incoming call from Mr. Simon. -I gotta go Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear, talk to you on a minute though.-Lori said.-Hello boss. -Lori, I just got a call saying that you drove right past a family that was chasing you down three blocks just to get some ice cream from your truck.-Mr. Simon said unhappily. -Sorry boss, I just might not have noticed them because I was on the phone with my boyfriend Bobby-Lori explained. -Do I need to remove your phone privileges?-Mr. Simon asked. -No boss!-Lori replied immediately. -Because if you can't sell ice cream and talk on the phone at the same time, you aren't doing a good job with your phone in the way.-Mr. Simon commented. -I know boss, and I'm sorry about that.-Lori said. Back at FunMuseLandia. -So hot, so much barf, so need a break.-Luna muttered. Luna closes her eyes, but before they're closed for even a second a loud scream is heard. -Help, there's a robber on this ride.-A woman screamed.-Help! -Hand over your money lady!-The robber yelled. Luna notices the robber isn't properly secured to the ride. -I got this!-Luna said. Luna runs over to the ride, stops it, and sends the robber flying out of the ride, allowing the cops to arrest him. -Oh, that girl is a hero!-The woman exclaimed. -But who is she?-A cop asked. -That's my favorite employee, Luna Loud!-Mr. Groening exclaimed. -LU-NA LU-NA!-The crowd chanted. -LUNA!-Mr. Groening exclaimed. -Huh?!-Luna asked confused. -Stop the ride!-Mr. Groening yelled.-You fell asleep on the job, those poor kids have been barfing for 10 minutes straight! -Ok!-Luna exclaimed. Luna stops the ride and sees Lana was riding, and even she didn't like it. -So scary!-Lana said before running off. -Get it together Loud!-Mr. Groening yelled. -Yes Sir.-Luna said nervously. That night the girls return home and just head upstairs for bed to see Lynn and Lucy playing. -This is the most fun I've had in my life!-Lucy exclaimed. -You said it Luce!-Lynn said.-This is so much fun! The girls walk past this, head to bed, and start dreaming. LORI'S DREAM Lori was driving the ice cream truck, when she runs into Bobby. -Hey babe!-Bobby said.-You want to go out tonight? -I can't, I have to work.-Lori replied. -How about next week?-Bobby asked. -No, I'll be working.-Lori answered. -Next month?-Bobby asked desperately. -Work.-Lori replied. -You know what, if you don't want to go out with me, you don't have to lie about it!-Bobby exclaimed.-Relationship over! -Bobby, no!-Lori exclaimed.-Oh well, I'll just eat my sorrows away with this ice cream. Mr. Simon appears out of nowhere. -Not without paying for it!-Mr. Simon said. LENI'S DREAM Leni is working the register when she gets a call from her mom. -Leni, dear!-Rita exclaimed.-Fashion Monthly Magazine is here, and they want to see your designs! -No way, the biggest fashion magazine in the U.S.!-Leni exclaimed.-They want to see my designs! -Yes!-Rita squealed. -That's amazing!-Leni exclaimed. -They just need you here by 9 so they can get an interview with you!-Rita said. -But I have work till 9:15!-Leni exclaimed. -They won't wait at all past 9!-Rita said. -But mom!-Leni exclaimed. -Sorry sweetie!-Rita said. Rita hangs up on Leni. -Noooooooo!-Leni screamed. LUNA'S DREAM Luna is operating rides when Lincoln shows up. -Hey Luna!-Lincoln exclaimed.-You want to play with us?! -Yes!-Luna replied excitedly. -Meet you in the front yard in a few minutes!-Lincoln said starting to run off. -Coming!-Luna said back. Luna runs off, but before she makes it a few feet, the sees she's chained to the ride she's operating, and she can't leave. -Lincoln, wait!-Luna exclaimed.-I want to come too! Lori and Leni appear out of nowhere. -Tsk, tsk, tsk.-Lori said.-I knew she couldn't handle it. -Such a shame.-Leni added. Lori, Leni, and Luna wake up screaming and all run downstairs to the living room. -Forget the contest, I'm quitting!-Luna exclaimed. -So am I!-Lori and Leni exclaimed. The girls call their bosses, and quit in unison. -So you hated your jobs.-Lori said.-Why did you keep them? -You guys said you weren't quitting because you were so happy.-Leni said.-So I lied so I wouldn't lose the contest. -That was the same reason I kept it.-The others said surprised. -I'm so glad it's all back to normal now!-Lori said happily. -You said it!-Luna and Leni replied. -How are you guys doing?-Rita asked.-I made your coffee. -Actually mom, I'd like a smiley face pancake.-The girls replied. THE END. Category:Episodes